Once Upon A Time
by teddygirl105
Summary: "Zawsze in love." "You will hold the "lock," and I will hold the "key". Let us clutch to them tightly, never to leave our persons." The picture book from Nisekoi, but extended. I do not own any pictures or plot from Nisekoi, they belong to the creator, Komi Naoshi. Enjoy!


_**Νεχ ποσσυμ τεχυμ ωιωερε, νεχ σινε τε.**  
Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te._

 _—Martial, Epigrams XII, 46_

 _'I can live neither with you, nor without you.'_

 _A long, long time ago, in certain place where no one could find, there were two kingdoms. The Hydrangeas, and the Lisianthuses._

 _People from Hydrangea were know to have lots of perseverance within them, being bold and brave, unafraid to take on dangerous tasks. They held the largest army._

 _On the other hand, people from Lisianthus were calm and gentle, with everyone being peaceful with each other and not being afraid to help others in need. They had the most amount of crop and animals._

 _Even though the two kingdoms were the complete opposite, they were very well bonded with each other, the Hydrangeas helping with the Lisainthus army, and the Lisianthuses helping with the Hydrangeas crop._

 _Of course, both kingdoms had a ruler, and each ruler had a heir. The Hydrangeas had a lovely prince, a boy that showed the perseverance and bravery that his father wanted. He had messy black hair and wonderful deep blue eyes._

 _As for the Lisianthuses, they had a beautiful princess that had the perfect personality, with the exact mixture of their queen and king. She was the best heir that they had ever had, and they couldn't wait for when she would take over and rule. She had glistening, chocolatey brown eyes, a red ribbon accenting her long hair._

 _Both kingdoms were practically next to each other, and the rulers were very good friends. They would visit each other frequently, so the two heirs would play together, and were best friends. They had promised to marry each other once they were older, not only to stabilize the bond between the Hydrangeas and the Lisianthuses, but to make sure that their love was everlasting._

 _However, one day, a war suddenly broke out between the two kingdoms, causing much confusion to the villagers, and the two heirs. Both kingdoms moved, causing the prince and princess to be separated._

 _On the day when they were to part, the two met secretly on a plain where they used to play. The princess gave the prince a locked pendant on a chain, placing it around his neck as she held a key on the same chain, putting it around her neck._

 _"Zawsze in love." she said. "You will hold the 'lock', and I will hold the 'key'. Let us clutch to them tightly, never to leave our persons. When the day we will meet comes again, let us retrieve the contents inside the lock with this key, and live happily ever after."_

 _The lovers placed a cherished treasure into the pendant, vowing to meet again before going their separate ways._

 _The separated two wanted to see each other very much, even with the distance between. Unable to bear it, the prince snuck out of the palace and ran away, wanting to go to the princess' side. Over plains, over mountains, he overcame those obstacles with ease, but there was one thing that stopped him in his tracks._

 _What could this be? A large, wooden door that was locked stood in his way, and the prince couldn't do anything to get rid of it. Would his travels be taken down by a measly door?_

 _Just then, a girl, about the same age as him, approached him, a key around her neck. She wasn't from the kingdoms, and there didn't seem to be a village nearby._

 _"Oh dear, you seem to be in a bind. Do not fret, for I shall lend aid to thee."_

 _With the key in her hand, she approached the door and inserted it into the lock, releasing it from it's chain. Thanking the girl, the prince pushed the door open and continued his trek to the princess's side._

 _As he was travelling, there were still a few obstacles that he couldn't get through, but with the help of the girls that had the ribbons in their hair and keys around their necks, they unlocked the pathway for him._

 _They were quite mysterious, showing up just when he needed help, even if there was no civilization nearby, and they were wearing the same thing. The only difference was that they looked different, and that each key had a different shape._

 _Nonetheless, they had helped him get to his destination, and that was all that mattered._

 _After passing the final obstacle, the prince began to sprint. He could feel the distance between him and the princess get smaller and smaller, meaning that he was closer to finally reuniting with his loved one. They would unlock his pendant, retrieve the cherished treasure that they had kept inside the pendant, and live happily ever after._

 _However,-_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...To be continued._


End file.
